


取名废炖肉2

by chongzhiguangying



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongzhiguangying/pseuds/chongzhiguangying





	取名废炖肉2

偌大的帝王寝殿里一个人都没有，显然已经是有人事先清理过了。杨平一个人走到天子容齐的榻前，床上的人还在昏睡。杨平第一次离他这么近，平日里高高在上不可一世的帝王，睡着了竟是这般孩童模样。杨平忍不住替他拉了拉被角，可看到床上的人只穿了轻薄的里衣便不自觉的想起自己今夜来要完成的任务，杨平不由得皱起了眉头，看着床上的人有了轻微的动静，他的心开始忐忑起来。

“来人…”容齐醒过来想喝水，刚开口嗓子就一阵干痒，惹得他忍不住咳起来。一旁的杨平赶忙把他扶起来递了杯水到他手里。

容齐喝了水舒服了些，好像才看清眼前的人，他颇为不解的问，“你怎么在这儿？”

杨平不知道从何开口，只接了茶杯问他，“还喝不喝？”

容齐摇摇头，一脸疑惑的看着他。

杨平却突然跪在了地上，“都是臣不好，陛下攻打巫衣部族的时候中了毒，是臣没有保护好陛下，请陛下降罪。”

巫衣部族擅使毒，多年攻其不下，一个月前容齐亲率大军二十万，一举灭了他们。

容齐好像有些头痛，却瞥见了杨平手腕还有伤，“我想起来了，我中毒昏迷，是你以血入药救了我。”

可是他不是是好了么…

杨平低着头，他知道此刻容齐定是有满腹的疑问。

“巫衣族用毒太奇…”杨平咬咬牙，“以血入药太过冒进，好像牵出了其他的毒…”

容齐皱了一下眉，觉得事情不妙。

“好冷啊…”一阵寒气袭来，容齐仿佛置身冰窟，他忍不住抓紧身上的锦被。

杨平大着胆子坐到榻上，把被子往容齐身上裹。

“…冷…好冷…”容齐脸都白了，牙齿都在打颤。

“别怕，是余毒发作了，张御医说了这毒可解，只要…”杨平没有说下去，只是坐的又离容齐近了些。

容齐自己的身子有了反应，这是什么毒他一瞬间就明了了。他气得咬牙切齿，“我只知道巫衣族人阴狠，没想到还这么下贱，竟敢对我使这种不入流的招数…”

他一生气，原来发白的脸顿时多了些血色，红扑扑的脸蛋倒衬得他多了些风情。杨平看得一时呆住了…

“看什么看，滚出去…”容齐哪里想让人看到自己这副样子。

杨平往地上一跪，“恕臣难以从命”。

容齐更是气不打一处来，可是之后会经历什么他多少有些明白，他忍着周身的寒气道，“你出去，找人来…”

杨平头也没抬，“张御医说此毒是由臣的血引出来的，能解此毒的就臣一人。陛下龙体万万不能有损，待臣替陛下解毒之后，自会前来领死。”说完，还重重的给他磕了个头。

这英勇赴死的模样，谁能想到他们要做的却是夫妻间最亲密的事。

“你走开…”容齐仿佛听闻了一个噩耗，“你敢碰我，我让你死无葬身之地。”

杨平怕死就不会来了。身为英勇大将军，又是首辅杨义大人的独子，不管为国为民，哪怕是为了先皇对杨义的重托，这事他都非做不可。

杨平站起来，一脸的正义，容齐却心里发虚，颤抖着声音喊人，“来人…来人…”

容齐突然明白了什么是叫天天不应叫地地不灵。

“你别碰我，我没事了。我好了。真的，我没中毒…”容齐压抑着不适，希望事情还有转还。

杨平也是无奈，他坐在容齐身边帮他掖着被子。

“陛下龙体无恙自是最好不过，臣今夜会守着陛下，若陛下难挨…”

杨平炽热的手掌近在咫尺，容齐渴求被这双温暖的手拥抱抚摸。他心里知道这毒厉害，却硬着头皮道，“不难挨…你…你离我远些…”

杨平听他的，站到了窗前，目光却是离不开床榻上正受折磨的人。张御医说这是最保险的法子，不然他又何苦冒着杀头的风险做这等自己也不情愿的事情。以陛下的性子，若是真碰了他，他一定会说到做到，让他死的很惨。

容齐周身阴寒，体内血液却翻腾得厉害。冷热交炙，让他额头都浸出了一层薄汗。他抓着被子，咬着牙，想硬生生抗过去。可是这毒哪里有这么简单，随着夜越来越深，他全身开始燥热，他喉咙干渴，想让杨平帮他倒水，可是他就看了杨平一眼就低头紧紧地闭上了嘴巴。因为他想冲过去抱他。杨平本来就品貌不凡，今日又不似平日里的戎装，他一身常服潇洒飘逸，往那窗前一站，在夜色里倒显得更玉树临风。容齐连眼睛都一起闭上了，这毒还让人有幻觉不成，怎么今日见他，觉得他哪儿哪儿都好呢。

杨平看他忍得辛苦，他跟着不自觉的握紧了拳头。希望他忍一忍真的能熬过去，又希望自己能帮上他的忙。他都不知道自己何时这么犹疑过。

容齐燥热难耐，他把被子都扔到了一边，本来就只穿了薄薄的里衣，此刻却还觉得热得受不了。他解开衣服的系带，手指却停了片刻，“你转过去，我不叫你你不许转过来。”

杨平当然听他的，可在他转身的一瞬还是瞥见了容齐解开衣服时露出的雪白香肩。杨平下腹也跟着有些燥热，他期望窗外能起一阵风，能把他跟着不冷静的头脑给吹清醒。

容齐解了衣服却并未让他的欲望得到消解，他的每一寸肌肤都渴望被抚摸，他伸手抚上自己的肩头锁骨还有胸口…可是不够，远远不够。他不知道怎么才能好过一点，是不是要让杨平过来，要是他的手摸上来会是什么感觉，他光是想着就忍不住一阵战栗，后穴竟然隐隐有了湿意。

容齐又羞又气。他一定要杀光巫衣族每一个人，他们竟敢对他用这么下流的毒，让他受这等屈辱。

可是怒火带得他血液翻涌得更加厉害，他被逼得眼睛都红了。他不想开口求人，尤其还是求人对自己做这种事。他咬着唇，抱着身旁的被子轻蹭。被面冰凉丝滑，一触及他的肌肤，他就忍不住发出了渴望已久的呻吟。

杨平没被风吹清醒，倒是被容齐的呻吟勾得心乱如麻。他下腹越来越火热，战场杀敌都从容淡定的大将军一时间却被几声呻吟搞得手足无措。

容齐在床榻上抱着被子翻滚，不管怎么磨怎么蹭好像都没了刚才的效用，他有些急了，因为有了刚刚片刻的舒服，此刻每一寸的肌肤血脉都叫嚣着想要更多。他摸到自己的下身，却好像一点用都没有，他后穴不停得瑟缩，渴求着别人的侵犯，容齐羞耻得不得了，却又无可奈何，他有些无奈，抚摸自己的双手都加重了力道。

张御医说这毒十分厉害，不知道几次才能完全解清余毒，容齐竟然想生生熬过去，杨平佩服他，但是也知道是熬不过的，他撑得越久无非就是多受些煎熬，他们今夜是必定要交媾的，只是他不知道该不该此刻打断他，让他少受些折磨。

容齐呼吸粗重，他感觉自己浑身都烧了起来，他面色潮红，雪白的肌肤都隐隐透出粉色，是动情到极致了。他有些乏力，全身都没了力气。他只有一个念头，想要男人。想要男人狠狠进入自己，侵犯自己，消解自己的渴望，减轻自己的痛苦。他瘫软在床上，想到一旁站着的杨平，后穴竟然自动张合着，像一张祈求糖果的小嘴。

容齐高高在上惯了，如今让他雌伏于别人身下，他的自尊心是万万受不了的。他转过身背对着杨平，伸手握住自己的下身，他闭着眼睛顺从自己的幻想。

如果杨平过来的话，他们会怎么样呢？

容齐想，杨平十六岁带兵，是久经沙场了，他的身体一定不像自己这么白皙，他的肩背臂膀一定在常年的训练下挺拔而有力，他的怀抱一定是安全而温暖的，能被他抱在怀里疼爱的话……

容齐后穴一股湿意，让他忍不住轻哼出声。容齐闭着眼睛，手轻抚过自己的手臂肩头锁骨。

…他的手一定磨出了茧子，划过他的皮肤的话是会痛还是会更舒服呢？……

容齐情不自禁的把手放到了唇边。

…他会亲自己吗，会把舌头伸进自己的嘴里勾缠搅弄吗？…

容齐张嘴轻轻含住了指尖。他用手指挑逗着小舌，仿佛在是在跟杨平玩着唇舌交媾的小游戏。

…他宽肩窄腰，个头挺拔，双腿修长，是顶好的身材样貌。他也会想要自己吗？会想把腿间的硬挺埋进自己的身体里吗？…

容齐后穴一个劲的瑟缩着，他张开嘴巴，把手指含得更深。

…杨平还未娶亲，那他知道该怎么做吗？如果他过来，他发誓他一定好好对他。他一定舒展开身体，让他在自己身体里纵情享乐。…

容齐整个人沉溺在情欲里，身子不由自主的软下来，整个人媚态横生。

…杨平一向克己复礼，他的味道一定很干净…

容齐含着手指舔弄，发出了淫靡的声响。

…自己舔他的话，他会不会高兴呢？但他一定会变得更粗更大想欺负自己吧。他年纪小，一定禁不起这些诱惑的。…

容齐含着手指舔弄吮吸得更加大声，他眼角都沾着情欲的湿痕，脸上却带着沉溺美好的笑意。

…他动情的时候是粗鲁还是温柔呢？他希望他又粗鲁又温柔。想要侵犯自己的时候霸道又勇猛，占有自己之后温柔又多情…

容齐舔弄自己的手指越发肆无忌惮，甚至发出享受的呻吟。一旁的杨平下腹快烧起来，他有一瞬间觉得，要是容齐就这么熬过去了，他自己怕是得暴毙。

下身的套弄并没有让容齐得到疏解，反而是后穴的渴望让他越见沉迷。沉溺于幻想之中的容齐放弃了抵抗，他遵从着身体的感觉分开修长的双腿，把沾满唾液的手指向身后流着口水的那张小嘴伸了过去。

…他进入自己的时候是什么感觉呢…

容齐在穴口按了按就把湿透的手指插了进去。

“啊…”容齐叫出了声，不知道是舒服还是痛的。

杨平差点就转身过去了。他被这一叫勾得三魂丢了七魄。可是容齐被一插入倒是清醒了些。

“不许过来”

杨平站着就不敢动了。容齐此刻一丝不挂，自己的手指还插在自己的后穴里，谁要是看见了他这副样子，他非得杀了他全家。

容齐就着手指抽插了几下，却是一点也不畅快，他心里憋着火，手上的动作也越发的粗鲁，想到刚刚自己竟然幻想着杨平，他觉得自己一定是疯了。他咬着唇死命的插弄自己，都把自己弄痛了他也不愿意开口。他心里的那股火越烧越旺，他的身子终于受不了，他趴到床边吐了血出来。

杨平听不下去了，他冲过来扶他，他还顾不上容齐裸着身子，他的手刚碰到他的手臂，就被容齐给抱住了。

容齐抱着他身子都在轻颤，杨平想搂他却摸到一片光滑细腻的肌肤，吓得他赶紧缩回了手。容齐被他一摸却像干涸的沙漠得到了雨水的滋润，一触难忘。他紧紧地抱着杨平，想让他碰自己，摸自己，甚至蹂躏自己，可是他说不出口。

杨平看到他抽出的手指上还有血迹，他知道他已经到极限了。他轻轻抚上容齐的背，“别怕，臣…我会帮你的。”杨平怕身份的提醒会让容齐更介意，他体贴的换了称呼。

容齐被他一摸，张口就呻吟了出来。他们两人皆是一惊，容齐觉得羞耻，杨平却是心咚咚直跳。

容齐抬起头看着他，眼睛里却好像有泪水，他却固执的不愿让它流出来。“我试过了，我做不到…”

杨平难得见他服软，心里一阵悸动，下腹硬得更厉害。他见他光裸着，想拿被子裹他，容齐却摇摇头，他眼里都是委屈，“我不要…我…我想让你抱…”

杨平什么时候见过他这副模样，被勾得魂都没有了，他一把把容齐抱进怀里，只怕容齐现在让他去摘星星，他马上就要去拿梯子。

容齐被他抱在怀里，他压抑许久的欲望瞬间迸发了出来。他去亲杨平的脖子，又慌乱的去扯他的衣带。他迫不及待的想跟他交合，和他融为一体。

杨平抚摸着他的背安抚他，容齐却觉得不够，他有些着急。杨平任他亲着，一手搂着他，一手帮他解自己的衣衫。

杨平解开衣衫露出光裸的上身，他的肩背胸膛果真跟容齐想的一模一样。容齐爬到他身上去，搂着他的脖子，低头亲他。可他的慌张和急躁都在他杂乱无章的吻中暴露无遗。杨平搂着他的腰，轻轻摩挲，安抚着他。容齐仅仅被摸就兴奋得不得了，他想要更多，可是他又觉得脸上挂不住。他捡起刚刚扔掉的腰带，把杨平的眼睛蒙上了。

容齐呼吸还很急促，“我不让你摘你就不许摘下来，否则的话…”

杨平乖乖的任他动作，他的手都还环在容齐的腰上，容齐已到嘴边的威胁一时竟说不出口。

容齐把他推倒在床上，杨平被蒙住了眼睛只好躺着没有动作。容齐觉得安全感倍增，他扑到杨平身上去亲他。

“抱我”他还是一贯的喜欢发号施令。

杨平顺从的抱住了身上的人，触手就是一片滑腻，反正他看不到，索性双手在容齐身上摸索了一番。容齐被他一通乱摸，却没有出言斥责。他心里是欢喜的，他的身体也是欢喜的，他喜欢他的抚摸，喜欢他的触碰，喜欢他跟自己亲热。

杨平眼睛被蒙着就看不到自己羞人的样子了吧。容齐胆子大了起来，他在此时此刻才真正顺从了自己的欲望。

杨平的眼睛被蒙着，脸上也没什么表情。容齐是第一次这么近的看他，他高挺的鼻梁，棱角分明的脸，还有…还有冷峻的唇。容齐忍不住凑近他，可是在即将两唇相触的时候他又退了一点，只含住了他的下巴。

容齐的手摸上他的胸膛，却又赌气似的在他胸前的凸起上狠狠掐了一下。杨平被蒙着，其他感官知觉都被无限放大，他被容齐一掐瞬间痛呼出声，下一秒却又被柔软湿滑的舌尖扫过，爽得他身下某处直直得挺立起来。

容齐都不知道自己怎么会如此心软。打他一巴掌却又舍不得，还是给了他一颗糖。

容齐拉起杨平的手放到自己的胸口，“你摸摸我，像我刚才一样…”

杨平摸到他胸前的红樱，轻轻刮了两下。

“…啊…”容齐声音又软又媚，他整个人都跟着风情起来。

杨平把玩着他的乳尖，没想到他这个部位这么小巧可爱。他轻轻的拉扯刮弄让它在自己两指尖跳跃，身上的人止不住的发出难忍的呻吟。

杨平另一只手顺着他的腰摸到他裸着的臀。他的大手包裹着他饱满的臀瓣揉弄了两下，像小兔子，他真是爱不释手。

“…嗯…啊…”容齐按耐不住，觉得自己的理智快燃烧殆尽了，他想快些逃脱情欲的束缚。

他趴到杨平的身上与他肌肤相贴，他一边舔杨平的身体一边把手伸到他两腿之间。当他摸到他腿间的硬挺时，他有些惊讶，居然这么硬了，自己明明什么都还没做。

可是，他好喜欢。容齐隔着薄薄的布料抚摸这块饱满的凸起，身子好热，他的心跳得好快，后穴好像有了感知突然热切的瑟缩起来，他想要它。

从掌心传来的火热让他难以自拔，容齐咬了咬唇，低头隔着布料舔了那里一下。就一下，它就变得更大了。容齐呼吸都更粗重了，就是它了，能让自己舒坦快活。容齐一边揉搓着，一边用舌头牙齿去轻弄，他沉迷其中，不时发出难以自拔的喘息。

杨平是第一次，第一次被人亲了那个位置，他体内的血液都瞬间冲上了头顶。他止不住的激动，要不是还残存着一丝理智，他只怕现在就要把人按到床上，在他身上寻找到唯一的出口。

可是这还没完，他清晰的感觉到容齐把手伸了进去，毫无阻碍的握住自己。杨平瞬间舒爽得难以言表，他的手好软，好舒服。可他只摩挲了几下就退出去了，杨平真实的感受到了失望。可是一会儿容齐就解开了他的裤头，释放出了他胯间的猛兽。

容齐媚得不得了，他此刻就渴望着眼前的东西，想被它进入，被他征服，让它在自己体内肆虐，让自己达到极致的快活。容齐眼波里都是情欲，他低头含住了它。杨平一瞬间头皮发麻，这种快感他从未体验过，他的嘴里又湿又热，还有灵巧的舌头在他的经脉纹理上描摹，他发出舒服的叹息。而高高在上万人仰望的帝王，此刻就俯在他的腿间，含吸他腿间的巨物，杨平的身体和信念都遭受着巨大的冲击。

容齐扶着他的肉棒舔弄，他应该是毒入骨髓了，就渴望着这一根，只有它是自己的良药。容齐舔弄得卖力，杨平虽然年纪小，可是他这根却不小，它明明白白的告诉容齐他已经是成熟的男人了。容齐放松自己把它含得很深，然后从头到尾吸了一口，果然听到了杨平满足的叹息。

容齐轻轻伸了一下腿，刚好碰到杨平的手。杨平此刻也是箭在弦上，他顺势握住了容齐的脚踝。他沿着他的小腿抚摸上去，容齐知道他要使坏，却纵着他，还体贴的把屁股翘了起来。杨平摸到他饱满挺翘的臀部，放到掌中揉弄。容齐被他一揉更加动情，含得也越深。

不知是不是毒的缘故，容齐后头不停涌出湿液，杨平揉了一会儿可爱的小兔子，就被流出来的湿液沾湿了手指。杨平是好奇的，他被吸引过去，手指在容齐臀缝中摸索，却被越来越多的湿液淹没。

容齐受不了了，杨平的手指简直是巨大的挑逗…

“…啊…嗯…我要…”容齐快含不住他口中的巨物，后穴却还有手指捣乱。

杨平摸索着找到了涌出湿液的穴口，这里像是天生的一股吸引力，杨平借着湿润径直就插了一根手指进去。

“…啊…”容齐含不住了，他退了一点，那巨物还张牙舞爪的对着他。刚被插入的时候还有些痛，可是很快他就适应了，并且里面好像越发的骚痒起来，他想杨平的手指进去抠弄。

杨平仿佛来到了一个崭新的世界，他的手指忍不住想往里进，想探寻这个全新的未知的世界，他的手指开拓着甬道，被他劈开的穴肉转瞬又紧紧吸附住他，像是讨食的小孩。杨平把整根手指都放进他的体内，容齐开始时还是舒服的呻吟，此刻却有些不满，他摇着屁股寻求更深的慰藉。杨平按了按穴肉，又试着弯曲手指刮弄着周遭的软肉。容齐连连发出呻吟，刚才因为含弄巨物分泌出的唾液还来不及吞咽，沿着张开的嘴唇滴下来，直直的滴到硬挺着的巨物顶端。容齐一时有些着迷，他把蘑菇头上唾液舔尽，又伸舌舔了一遍柱身。

杨平手指在他后穴里开拓，他退出来一截，又更猛烈得推进去。如此往复，他像是寻找到了法门。容齐被他的抽插弄得叫声一浪高过一浪。他努力的撅着屁股迎合他，嘴里含着他的肉棒，屁股里还夹着他的手指，上下都被他侵犯着，容齐有些心惊，却又觉得前所未有的满足。

杨平被他的淫叫勾得肆虐之心大起，他又插了一根手指进去，插弄得也更加随意。两指的挑逗让容齐快疯了，他大腿都有些打颤，可是他又忍不住把屁股翘得更高，想被他更猛烈的侵犯和操弄。杨平也控制不住自己了，他手指在容齐后穴里肆意进出，下身又往容齐喉咙深处顶。容齐被他激烈的侵犯弄得招架不住，他嘴巴都酸了，刚把口中的巨物吐出来就引来杨平一阵不满，他恶意的猛烈操弄他的后穴，容齐腿一颤就跪不住，被他一顶就往前面摔去，沾满唾液的挺立直直擦过他的乳尖，容齐当即一阵酥软，他坚持不住了。

杨平清醒了些，觉得是自己玩过火了。他坐起来想去拉他，却听到容齐有些嘶哑又饱含情欲的声音。

“别动”

杨平就真的不敢动了。他不是怕他帝王的身份，他只是怕惹他不高兴，他不知道自己竟会怕一个人不高兴而如此小心翼翼。

容齐跨坐到他的身上，他的硬物刚好抵着他的臀。容齐的后穴因为刚才的操弄泥泞不堪，他一坐上来杨平就吞了口口水，伸手环住了他的腰。

“你要是乖乖帮我我可以饶你一命，若你再敢肆意折辱我，我…啊…”

杨平的硬物急不可耐的蹭到他臀缝中，像一只流着口水讨骨头的大狗。

容齐攀着他的肩，把臀部抬高，一手扶着柱身在自己的穴口试探。他也是怕的，手指毕竟是细长的，他这个长度和粗度完全就是两回事。

不知道是不是知道渴望已久的美食近在嘴边，小穴湿意更甚，巴不得一口把它给吞进去。容齐咬咬牙，慢慢坐了下去，可是刚进一个顶端，容齐就受不了了。

“痛…”

杨平搂着他摸他的背，又去舔他胸前的蓓蕾。他含着他的乳尖轻咬，容齐注意力一分散后面又吃进去更多。他现在是进退两难了。

他一生气使劲捶了一下杨平的肩头。杨平却笑了，“刚才不是还挺凶吗，现在就怕了？”

容齐磨牙，他一定要他死得很惨。

杨平又缓缓舔上他的乳尖，他双手揉着他的臀瓣让他放松些，舌尖却在他殷红的乳尖上做尽了花样。容齐心头都被他舔痒了，他试着放松自己，慢慢把臀部沉了下去。

太深了…容齐觉得心惊。又满又痛，他想退出去，杨平却扣着他的腰不让。“早晚都要痛的，早痛早舒服…”杨平的意思是早点结束他就早点脱离情毒的束缚，可是容齐显然误会了，他脸都红了，低低的骂了一句，“下流”。

过了起初的不适，容齐好像适应了一些。不那么痛了却酸胀得厉害，那么狭窄的地方，被撑得满满当当的，容齐努力放松后穴接纳它，杨平忍得辛苦，轻轻顶了他一下。

“啊…”突然的顶弄弄得他痛呼出声，他正想斥责，可疼痛退却之后，一阵酥麻沿着尾椎蔓延到四肢百骸。他一时也说不出话。

容齐觉得自己被那一顶搞得浑身滚烫，要他受制于人怎么可能。他固执的开口，“你不许动”。

杨平乖乖的任他摆布，只是他也不知道自己能坚持多久。

容齐试着抬起臀部，又慢慢坐下去。开始还是觉得痛，可是每一波痛感都连着快感，他好像也尝到了甜头，鼻腔里发出甜腻的轻哼，跟着上下起伏的节奏，倒是一番惑人的美景。

“…啊…”容齐渐渐有些得趣，他闭着眼睛呻吟，“…好深啊…”

他只管往自己舒服的地方坐，后穴渐渐适应也不痛了，倒是快感一波接着一波让他发出随心所欲的呻吟。

“……啊…嗯……啊…”

杨平呢，早就舒服得六亲不认了。容齐的后穴开始习惯他的操弄，自动分泌出热液迎接他。他里面软得不像话，自己的肉柱又跟手指完全不一样，它刚刚劈出一条大道，四周的媚肉就缠过来撒娇，裹着他的柱身挤压吸附，柱身上的每一根经络都被媚肉吮吸个遍，像是非要让它留下点什么才肯罢休似的。

杨平喘息粗气，抱着怀里的人心尖尖都在颤。他摸他的臀，他的腰，他的背，又摸到他的胸口，刚才被自己欺负过的乳尖应该有些肿。他有些忍不了了，怀里的人这样慢条斯理的磨蹭，弄得他额头青筋直跳。

杨平扣着他的腰使劲往里顶了一下。容齐的呻吟陡然拔高了，“…啊…”。对于他的违抗指令，容齐定是不高兴了。可是反正他现在看不到，索性就不管不顾了，早晚都是死，好好快活一次再死也算不枉此生了。

杨平按着他的腰，他每一次落下来他就挺腰重重的顶上去，容齐被他弄得惊叫，破碎的呻吟里带了哭腔。

“…你放开我…啊…太深了…啊…”

杨平才舍不得放开他，他扣着他的腰往里顶，他里面像一条神秘幽深的暗道，杨平非要进到最深处一探究竟。

容齐按着他的肩，在杨平一个深顶的时候，他死死抠住他的肩头，混蛋，太深了啊。

可是又好舒服，习惯了这种剧烈的节奏，每一下都被戳到最深的地方，开始还觉得心惊害怕，后头却尝到了其中美妙的滋味，小穴紧紧夹着他不让他走，没吃够似的紧裹着他不放。他刚刚拔出去，很快又顶进来，进到更深的地方，让他品味从未有过的快感。

杨平身上浸出一层汗，他手腕上还带着伤，这是为了怀里的人又流血又流汗了，就差……他嘴角勾起一抹笑，加大了挺腰的力度。

容齐被他弄得方寸大乱，他身子是舒服了，可是好像落了下风任人摆布，他又接受不了。容齐被他顶到穴心的凸起竟然哭了出来。

“…哈…啊…不许弄…呜…不许弄那里…”

杨平没经验，不知又是怎么回事，但容齐虽然哭了，身子却是畅快的，因为包裹他的后穴咬得更紧了，他又顶了一下就被穴肉狠狠缠住，逼得他差点把持不住。

“舒服的？”

容齐哪容得了他这么轻佻，“你再折辱我，我一定杀了你。”

杨平无奈的笑了，哪有人这种时刻还嘴硬的。

容齐的身子却没他的嘴硬，他被顶弄得腿软，没了力气，杨平托着他的臀在他后穴里肆意进出。容齐双手攀着他的肩，靠在他身上喘气。

“腿张开些…”杨平到了兴头上，也没什么顾忌，容齐却在较劲，“你别以为占了上风就可以随意摆布我…”

杨平把他的腿分开了些，进出得更加畅快，身上的人明明也很舒服却不甘不愿的样子。杨平只好哄他，“我哪里占了上风，明明是你占了上风，你让我深一点我就深一点，你让我重一点我还不敢轻了，我才是乖乖被你摆布的。”

“胡言乱语…油嘴滑舌…”容齐不知道杨平哪里学的这些，年纪轻轻不学好。

杨平抵着他穴心研磨，怀里的人夹着他又哭又叫的，弄得他也跟着攀上了新的高峰。

“还说不是你占了上风，我都快缴械投降了，说到底还是你厉害…”

容齐穴心被接连的攻击有些受不住，他眼泪沿着眼角淌下来，声音里都是压抑不住的快感。

“你再胡说我就拔了你的舌头…啊…轻点…”

杨平这回没听他的，他要是轻了，身上的人又得摇着屁股缠着他磨，他可受不了。

杨平抱着他的腰激烈的顶弄，又含住他的红肿的乳尖轻咬拉扯，容齐堪堪环着他的肩，怕被他给弄碎了。杨平是决心要先畅快一回，他每一次都撞到穴心上，又急又深，容齐被一波又一波的快感侵袭，弓着身子呻吟，又挺胸把乳尖递到杨平嘴边。杨平叼着被他蹂躏到凄惨的乳头，大手肆意揉弄臀瓣，把怀里的人又快又准的往自己下面撞。

一阵猛烈的侵犯，容齐叫得嗓子都快哑了，身下的人却一点停止的意思都没有，每一下都又重又狠，稳稳的对着穴心最娇弱的那个地方而去，容齐终于受不了，尖叫着射了出来。他一到达顶峰，后穴涌出一大波热液，烫得杨平也受不了，他又猛烈得冲了几下，却被高潮的穴肉死死缠住，绞得他又疼又爽，他终于忍不住扣着容齐的腰，抵着他的穴心把自己的一波浓精通通洒进了他的花田里。

容齐的小穴一直在收缩，像是非要吞干净最后一口。他在高潮中瘫软在杨平的身上，杨平把他搂在怀里亲。

  
容齐从高潮的余韵中回过神来，伸手解开了蒙着杨平眼睛的腰带。可他累极了，只好软软的倒在杨平怀里任他抱着。杨平眼睛没了束缚，略微愣了一会儿才看清眼前的光景。

容齐全身赤裸，长发全部披散下来，包裹着他的身子显得楚楚可怜。他闭着眼睛，纤长的睫毛还是湿润的，他的脸上是被情爱洗礼过的满足。他的身子又白又软，此时还透着未散尽情绪欲的粉红。他的乳头被蹂躏得红肿，上面沾满了唾液。他的腰细臀翘，下面早就是一片泥泞了，小嘴巴刚才吃得急，这会儿吞不下溢了一点出来。刚刚才在容齐体内肆虐的孽根这会儿刚退至穴口，被眼前的景象一蛊惑，又抬起了头。

杨平心都软了，他亲容齐的头发，又亲他汗湿的额头。容齐只闭着眼睛轻轻哼了一声也没挣扎，也是没力气挣扎，杨平心里却乐开了花。

他下身有愈发坚挺的趋势，他舍不得但又不得不把容齐放到床上，容齐离开温暖的怀抱，触及冰凉的背面时还皱了一下眉。杨平觉得他皱眉都好像是撒娇，他心里没来由悸动得厉害。他怕容齐不舒服睡不好，凑到他耳边亲了又亲，才套了衣衫起身帮容齐清理。

他拉开容齐的双腿，露出被折磨许久的穴口，穴口有些红肿，从小穴中溢出的是自己的精液。这个场景加上这个认知，杨平心跳都乱了，他仔细帮睡着的人清理，努力忽视自己越发昂扬的硬挺。

杨平躺到容齐身侧，他觉得自己全无睡意，反而精神抖擞。他撑着手臂看着睡着的人，眼睛一分一秒都不想离开他。容齐的眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，还有这张不饶人的嘴。杨平看了又看，他从前怎么没有发现他是这么好看呢。

容齐好像是感觉到身侧的温暖，他翻了个身，刚好转到杨平怀里。杨平轻轻把他往怀里揽，容齐靠着温暖睡得倒舒服，发出了均匀的呼吸声。可杨平却是惨了，容齐在他怀里，他身上淡淡的馨香不时往他鼻子里钻，他揽着他光滑的背，刚才两人肌肤相亲的种种香艳在他脑子里不断闪现。初尝情欲的杨平根本把持不住，下头那根更是跃跃欲试。

杨平摩挲着容齐的头发，“我就轻轻弄一下，你不要生我的气，好不好？”

容齐睡得熟，自然是没有回应的。

杨平滚烫的孽根早已忍不住，催着他快点。

怀里的人光裸的身子就是最好的催情药，杨平的手摸到他的臀，轻轻的揉了揉。掩藏在臀缝中的销魂窟刚刚才带给他极致的舒爽，这才多久，他就已经按耐不住想再次品味了。

他一边揉着容齐的臀瓣，一边去亲他的肩。他怕把人弄醒，想着速战速决。他的手指摸索到臀缝中那诱人的洞口，还可以隐隐感受到里头的火热。这火热仿佛烫在杨平的心口，他落在容齐肩头手臂的吻也多了几分炽热。容齐有了些感觉，轻微动了一下，杨平赶紧撤回了手指。他以为容齐要醒，结果他只是翻了个身背对着他。

这下可好，他向往的密处刚好对着他挺立的欲望。杨平心跳得不受控制，怕把人弄醒，怕惹他生气，可是又控制不住自己，他何时做过这等偷偷摸摸的事。偏偏这种偷摸却异常的刺激，他一点都不想停下来。

他把下身往容齐的裸臀上贴，又伸手环着他的腰摩挲。炽热的硬挺抵在容齐的臀缝中，他呼出的热气仿佛都带着火星，他忍了忍低头去亲容齐的背，环着他腰的手也摸到他胸前红肿可怜的乳头上。杨平按着他的乳头爱怜般的抚摸，没想到怀里熟睡的人轻轻哼了声。

杨平被这轻哼一勾实在是受不了，他掰开容齐的臀瓣就想把自己的勃发的孽根往小穴里送。容齐被他一顶挣扎了一下，他赶紧扣着他的腰就怕怀里的人跑了。容齐里面还有他刚刚释放的粘稠，正好作为润滑，他借着机会就想把头往里钻。

容齐被他弄醒了，发现他在做什么的时候简直怒不可遏。他剧烈的挣扎着，杨平没做好准备，被他给逃脱了。他转身就给了杨平一巴掌。

“你…你…大胆”容齐脸气得涨红，急得都不知道该怎么表达心中的愤怒。

杨平挨了一巴掌，一副可怜兮兮的样子。

“滚出去”

杨平一动不动，下头却昂扬着，看起来精神好得不得了。容齐一看到他这样子，拿了枕头就往他身上砸，“滚啊”。

杨平一把把枕头接住，说了句，“我不能走，你毒还没解…”

容齐又把被子往他身上砸，“趁人之危，你无耻。”

兵来将挡水来土掩，总之杨平就是坚守阵地，绝对不滚。容齐没了武器，只好伸手推他，“走开，我不想看到你。”

他推得杨平往后退了一下，正想再接再厉，手刚贴上他胸前就被他按住手压到了床上。

“你放手”

杨平刚刚就犹豫了一会儿了，这会儿摸到他的手更加坚定了自己的想法。

“我不要”

他竟然敢跟他这样说话。容齐怒目瞪他，无奈被压着，双手还被他抓着，这是完完全全的劣势。他挣扎着吼他，“你信不信我现在就处死你。”

这人在他怀里挣扎撩得他欲火更盛，杨平凑近他，脸上竟然还有些不好意思。容齐觉得这大大的不妙，果然下一秒就感觉有东西顶着自己。容齐脑中的弦瞬间就绷紧了。

“你真的不怕死吗？”

“我怕…”杨平一点都不慌，“可既然都是一死…”

容齐在慌乱中抓住最后一丝机会，“你放开我我可以饶你一死。”

容齐睁着大大的眼睛看着杨平，谁知道他竟呆呆的说，“可是我不想放了你…”说完下面还抵着容齐磨了磨。

容齐气疯了，使劲挣扎，杨平放了他的手，动作迅速的掰开他的腿把自己腿间的凶器抵上了容齐的臀。杨平上身压在容齐身上，他根本挣扎不动，只有一个劲的打他。

“你敢动我…你敢…”

杨平算是知道什么叫色胆包天了。他低头就吻住了容齐正哇哇大叫的嘴，把他所有的恐吓威胁都堵得一干二净。容齐使劲打他，发现身上的人丝毫不受影响气得狠狠去掐他的背。

没有亲过，这是第一次。 

杨平头脑被这第一次亲吻给占满了。身下的人还在挣扎扭动，嘴被堵住还不满的发出“嗯嗯”的反抗声。他的唇原来是这么软，还香香的，杨平舔了又舔，怎么都吃不够。杨平顾不上他的挣扎了，他强硬的撬开容齐的牙齿，把舌头伸到他嘴里去搅。他的舌头又软又小，根本招架不住，被杨平的舌头勾住调戏了个遍。

容齐的反抗越发微弱，本来就没什么力气，还被武力镇压，这会儿连唇舌都失守了，他只有“呜呜”的抗议，然后掐一掐身上的人解气。

杨平被他掐一掐倒是没什么，只是他越掐他，他心里反而越痒。他越闹腾他心里的火反而烧得更旺。他索性抓了容齐的手拉到头顶上，让他乖一点。容齐双手被拉高，完全就是一副任人宰割的态势了，杨平似乎也挺满意，他就着这个姿势又来吻他。

杨平在他口中搅得翻江倒海，容齐张着嘴巴任他耀武扬威。这会儿只有偶尔传出的小声“嘤嘤”能证明容齐还没投降了。杨平却正是热血沸腾的时候，如果这是他的战场，他一定能够一战而霸。

哪怕被压制到如此地步，容齐还是没有死心，他双腿被分到杨平的腰两侧，他伸腿想去踢身上的人，却被杨平拉住脚踝顺势把他的腿环在了腰间。

“不闹了，我弄一下就让你睡。”

这是什么乱七八糟的话，他什么时候同意让他弄…

“…啊…”

“啊”

一个是杨平如愿以偿的叹息，一个是容齐被突然侵入发出的惊叫。

杨平就借着之前留在里面的精液，就那么毫不留情的冲了进来。容齐一瞬间都被逼出了眼泪。杨平一进到梦寐以求的地方激动得又大了两分，他低头急急的安抚被欺负哭的人，“好舒服…你真好…”

这是什么鬼话。

他去舔容齐眼角的泪珠，又去亲他的眼睛。他又进到他里面了，杨平的心都在颤，就想好好疼爱他。

杨平第一次觉得自己这么猴急。他都等不及容齐适应了，急急的在他体内抽送了几下。

刚刚被蒙着眼睛的体验与此时完全不同。视觉的释放，让他感官刺激达到前所未有的完满。说到底杨平也只是个年轻气盛毫无经验的毛头小子，又初尝了情事的美好，这会儿只沉溺其中不可自拔。

杨平去亲容齐的鼻尖，亲他的脸，又急切的含住他的唇。这次不是攻城掠地，而是竭尽所能的讨好。他含着容齐的舌尖舔，吮吸他裹在小舌上的唾液，勾着他的小舌缠绵。他直亲到容齐呼吸都乱了，才放开他的手，他扶着容齐的腰，下身在他后穴里慢慢抽插起来。

他在容齐的后穴里得趣，容齐却伸手推他的肩，他不甘不愿的离开容齐的唇，容齐一脸被占有的不情愿，“不要…”杨平正想来哄他，他却接了一句，“…太大了…”

杨平心里都炸成了烟花，这对男人来说分明是夸赞。

杨平去舔他的耳朵，声音温柔，“你真好…”

怎么又是这句？容齐莫名其妙的看他，他却一个深顶，弄得容齐叫出了声。容齐没准备，惊得他心跳都加快了，他没好气的去打身上作怪的人，杨平却高高兴兴的任他打。

后穴渐渐适应了杨平的侵袭，开始咀嚼品味其中的美妙。杨平敏感的察觉到这细微的变化，他缓缓的抽出来又慢慢的顶进去，动作温柔，体贴备至。容齐咬着牙，被他插弄了几下周身的血液都好像要叛变，他被逐渐漾起的快感包裹，心里还倔犟着，脸上却泛起了潮红。他看着杨平嘴角的笑，打在他身上的手都仿佛变了味儿，连他自己都觉得这像是在撒娇了。容齐连忙收回手，把脸转到一边不去看他。

杨平看到他这模样哪里还把持得住，搂着他的腰就想往他身子里进。容齐的后穴习惯了杨平的侵袭，在他往后退时开始不舍的咬着他不放。里头的湿液往外涌，把埋在里头的肉柱浇了个透。杨平被这热情的邀约和迎接弄得心痒难耐，顺畅的出入让他心情大好。

“你也喜欢对不对？”不然怎么会湿成这样。

“我…我是情毒发作了…”

嘴硬。

“那我一定帮你把毒解干净…”

杨平按着他浅浅插弄几下就深深顶一下，让他这张爱嘴硬的小嘴发出了软软的叫声。

杨平被容齐温暖的包裹着，火热的穴肉紧紧熨帖着他喷张的血脉，熨烫得他的心都化成了一滩水。他拉起他一条腿架到肩上，容齐臀部陡然就抬高了，他跪在容齐腿间，硬挺抵着红艳的穴口，直直的插了进去。这个姿势进得更深了，容齐被这个姿势一进入，又嚷着不要，“太深了…啊…”。

杨平急于解放，便不管不顾的大力顶弄起来，容齐被他顶得前后起伏，他有些掌控不住，伸手去拉杨平撑在他身侧的手臂，杨平赶紧俯身过来安抚他。他的鼻尖往他脖子间蹭，他炽热的呼吸喷在他的颈间，撩得容齐痒痒的，容齐缩着脖子想逃离，却被杨平抵着吻住了他颈间最脆弱的地方。这里皮肤最薄，仿佛能感觉到白皙皮肤下血液的流动，杨平把这块肌肤吸到嘴里，又用温热的舌尖抵住轻舔。

两人靠得这么近，此时就像两只交颈的鸳鸯，容齐觉得这太过了，杨平踏进了他的防线，侵占了他最私密的领地。他一时心动，下面跟着不自觉的缩紧了，裹得杨平舒服得不得了。杨平没想到他情动起来如此诱人，缠得他忍不住低声发出满足的喟叹。他按耐不住大刀阔斧的挺动起来，把紧紧包裹他的穴肉层层撞开，往他最神秘诱人的地方冲击。

容齐被撞得心神荡漾，情不自禁配合着杨平的节奏呻吟起来。杨平喜欢看他这样，他卖力的在容齐颈间劳作，看着他漂亮的脖颈开出一朵朵情色的花之后才满意得转到他羞红的耳垂轻舔。

容齐觉得自己都不是自己了，这身子都投了敌，可是又控制不住地想跟着他一起沉醉。

真的是，中毒不浅。

杨平猛烈的撞击，惹得容齐只能张着小口喘气。容齐眯着湿润的双眼嗔他，代替说不出话的嘴巴表达自己的埋怨。原本想速战速决的杨平此时竟舍不得了。就想这么把他按在身下，就想这么一直在他身体里，想惹他不满的来捶他，也想让他愉悦的为他舒展开身体。

杨平在容齐小腿上亲了一口，把他的腿给放下了。容齐腿都软了，此刻脱离了束缚还没来得及歇口气，就被杨平就着还在里面的姿势给翻转了身子。容齐侧躺过来的时候还觉得不可思议。他竟然，就这么把他给转过来了。

身子的翻转引来穴肉大幅度的裹挟，肉柱沿着内壁狠狠蹭过，剧烈的快感同时侵袭二人的身体。容齐身子都酥了，享受着快感带来的战栗。杨平被搅得差点就射了，他顺了一下呼吸，按着容齐的屁股又操了两下，才顺势躺到容齐身后把他给搂到了怀里。

这个姿势两人贴得异常紧密。容齐还没从刚才的快感中回过神来，杨平在他身后慢条斯理的磨着，看他裸露的肩头还在颤动，忍不住低头吻了上来。

杨平环着容齐的腰，沿着他的小腹摸上他的胸口，摸到怀里人红肿的乳尖上。

“…嗯…哼…”容齐轻轻呻吟起来。杨平却在他身后漫不经心的撞着，他沿着容齐的肩头亲到他的耳根，低沉的男声里尽是魅惑的话，“屁股翘起来，让我弄深一点”。

真的太过分了。

容齐心里不愿，轻轻挣了两下，杨平却扣着他的腰把他往自己肉棒上撞。容齐被撞得舒畅，又怕杨平捏着他的短，迟迟没有动作。

杨平在他穴里打着圈往里钻，逼得容齐淫叫连连，却又在紧要关头停了动作。容齐的欲望被撩高就是到不了最顶峰，他不满的扭动，杨平往后面退一点，非逗着他自己翘着屁股上来讨。

容齐摇着臀蹭他，杨平捏着他的乳尖诱哄，“翘起来就给你…乖…”

“…呜…”杨平欺人太甚了。容齐虽不满，还是翘起屁股去够他。

杨平心里高兴，狠狠顶了他两下，容齐瞬间就憋不住，叫的又急又媚。杨平趁热打铁，“再翘过来些…”

这人真是太得寸进尺了。

谁知道杨平一边刮他的乳头，一边去舔他的背，“我想再深点…越深毒才解得越干净…”

容齐被他的话蛊惑，又被他的刮弄舔吻弄得没了方寸。都是这该死的情毒，不然他才不会做这种谄媚逢迎的事。

他弓着身子把屁股翘起来，他一翘过来杨平就狠狠往前一顶。

“…啊…”

太深了，竟然能这么深。

“舒不舒服？”

容齐不吭声，杨平也不要他回答。杨平也是忍了许久了，他抱着容齐的屁股狠狠顶弄，就是要把自己忍了许久的欲望统统发泄给他。

两人上身拉开了点距离，此刻就只有身体紧密契合的那个地方把两人紧紧连在一起。容齐被撞得受不了，转过头来求饶，杨平凑过来吻住他的唇，疯狂汲取他口中的唾液。他又把容齐的腿拉起来，把自己更深的埋进去。

容齐大张着腿，穴口大开，只知道拼命吞吐吸纳身后的巨物，早就把其他的抛之脑后。

容齐被进入得又深又狠，身后的人却在兴头上，不知道还要欺负他多久。容齐咬咬牙，摇着屁股去咬肉棒，又悄悄缩紧后穴…谁知他一缩把杨平逼得狠狠按住他一顿猛操，每一下都对准了他最敏感的地方去，他被弄到爽处后穴更是绞得死紧，生生逼得杨平射了出来。杨平滚烫的精液烫在他的穴心，容齐也受不住，尖叫着到达高潮，高潮中的小穴把杨平缠住，让一滴不剩的都吐了出来。极致的快感，高潮过后杨平久久都没回过神来…

容齐还在为刚刚的情事心惊，杨平退出来的时候后穴发出了“啵”的一声，容齐脸上一下就挂不住了，他拿手肘撞杨平，“走开些，热死了”。杨平捋了捋容齐汗湿的头发，又在容齐肩头印了一个吻。容齐被他一亲有些别扭，立即缩了肩膀不让他亲了。

杨平拉了被子盖在容齐身上，轻手轻脚的下了床。身后突然没了方才的温度，容齐转过头来看他正在穿衣服，“你去哪儿？”

杨平突然就想逗逗他，“你不是让我走开么，我就这遵命。”

“你不许走”

“怎么？离不开我了？”

真是狗嘴里吐不出象牙。

“万一我待会儿情毒又发作了…”

杨平笑了，原本就是想逗逗他，没想到他竟当真了，还这么可爱。杨平跪到床上在他额上亲了一口，语气温柔的叮嘱，“我一会儿就回来，你快睡，好好养养精神，情毒要发作起来还有得你受。”

容齐被他的关心还有温情弄得手足无措，却还低低的嘟囔，“别以为你这样我就会放过你…”

容齐是真的累了，两场情事下来精力耗费太大，不一会儿就睡着了。杨平进来把一瓶药放到了桌上，他摸了摸容齐的脸颊，宽衣躺在他的身旁，杨平伸手揽着他，闭上了眼睛。

到了后半夜，夜风都带着些凉气。杨平一向警醒，身边人有了些微动静他立刻就醒了。容齐闭着眼睛，身上烫得厉害。杨平去摸他的额头，果然是滚烫的，莫不是受了风着凉了…

容齐缓缓睁开眼睛，原来他早就醒了。他看着杨平，声音有点哑，“我想喝水…”

杨平伺候他喝了水，他躺下的时候好像好些了，就是脸颊不正常的潮红。杨平突然就懂了，他低声问他，“发作了是不是？”

容齐没有回答他，但显然他猜对了。

杨平把人搂到怀里，“你不用忍得这么辛苦，我在这儿的。”

容齐抓住杨平里衣的衣襟，有些难以启齿。他睫毛低垂，看起来倒是更柔软了。

“你会不会笑话我？”

“不会。你中毒了，身不由己，我都明白的。”杨平想想又说，“你若担心，天亮之后处死我就是了。”

容齐嘴巴动了动，又没说话，可爱又别扭。

“就算我活着你也不用担心的。”杨平有些自嘲又有些不甘，“你情动的样子是那么的招人，我一点都不想别人知道。如果有人能拥有你，我一定会嫉妒得疯掉。”

容齐拉着他衣襟的手有些用力，他抬起头看着杨平，脸颊微微鼓起像是要生气，眼里却有一丝羞怯。

“花言巧语…还不是不想死…”

“是，我不想死了。”杨平鼻尖抵着容齐的鼻尖，“要死也只能死在你身上…”

杨平微微侧着头，吻住了他。

嘴唇相贴的时候容齐攥紧了他的衣襟。

杨平托着容齐的头，舌头刚把他的唇舔了一遍，他就乖巧的张开小口，迎接他的侵入。杨平伸舌进去，小舌就缠上来，有些试探又有些按耐不住。杨平也不为难他，配合着与他唇舌交缠。缱绻缠绵，容齐沿着他敞开的领口摸到他的胸口，一路上去攀住他的肩。杨平被他摸得心猿意马，舌头刚想退出来转到别的战场，容齐马上缠上来含住他的舌头。

这药倒是真的厉害。

容齐整个人都往杨平身上贴，杨平退出一点点他马上就追上来缠着他不让他走。杨平被他亲得心动，可见他呼吸都快不顺畅了才狠心按着他拉开了两人的距离。容齐眼神迷离，嘴角还挂着两人两人交缠的唾液，他不舍的“嗯…”了一声，又凑过来微张着嘴巴伸着小舌跟他讨…

杨平被眼前的香艳魅惑得热血沸腾，可是他记着容齐的身子已经历了两场情事，实在是耗不起了。他安抚的亲了一下容齐的嘴角，温柔的哄他，“你累了，我来就好了。”

他翻身把容齐压在身下，容齐脸色潮红，嘴唇因亲吻显得异常红艳诱人，他眼角眉梢都散发着想纵身情欲的渴望。杨平去亲他的眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，抵着他的鼻尖厮磨，两人呼吸交缠，皆是热切的渴望。

容齐伸手抱住身上的人，摸到他强健的臂膀时有些克制不住，他抬头就吻住了杨平的唇，一边与他痴缠，一边脱了杨平的衣衫。容齐从他的胸口摸上他宽阔的肩背，他的手都有些颤抖，后穴不听使唤的分泌着湿液，他的喉咙却是异常干渴。

杨平安抚着他，让他闭上眼睛，“交给我就可以了。”

他低头舔容齐的脖子，温柔又深情，从脖子舔到锁骨再往下，舔到他的胸口含住他的红肿的乳尖。他已经不忍心再欺负这个小可怜了，他把它含到嘴里，温柔的呵护。容齐抱着他的头有些不满的扭动着，努力把乳头往他嘴里凑，希望他再用力一点。

杨平怕伤着他，一再的克制。容齐却饱受折磨，他两腿主动环着杨平的腰，把下身挨着杨平轻蹭。杨平招架不了他的热情，早已起了反应的部位被他磨得越来越硬。

杨平呼吸也急促起来，他从容齐的胸口一直舔到他的腰腹，容齐的腿为他打开着，私密处的风景一览无遗。

容齐被这么直接的注视有些害羞，他轻轻合拢腿，却是把杨平更困在了腿间。容齐有些无助的伸手想把人捞上来，杨平却抓了他的手放在唇上亲了一下。

杨平分开他的腿，在他稚嫩的大腿根处亲吻，他的牙齿轻轻的厮磨，白皙的皮肤迅速泛起桃红。容齐这么隐秘而敏感的地方被人如此亲密的爱抚，他的身子和心都更加火热了。

杨平从他的大腿吻到他的脚踝，又吻到他的脚。容齐的脚心被湿热的舌划过的时候，他敏感的蜷缩起了脚趾。杨平又吻到他的脚趾，把他干净的趾头含在嘴里逗弄。

容齐没想到能被这样对待，杨平的性格做不出刻意逢迎的事，他能做到如此地步必然是真的发自内心的。这一认知让容齐动容得不已，他心头一软，身子也越发娇媚。

容齐哼哼着说想要，杨平又从他的趾尖亲到了他的大腿内侧。杨平轻舔着他，声音沙哑好像也颇为动情。

“乖，这就让你舒服…”

容齐的脑子一片浑浊，还没等他搞明白，他下面脆弱的部位就被杨平含住了。温热的嘴巴和灵巧的舌头都让容齐失神沦陷，无法自拔。杨平的嘴包裹着他舔弄，容齐从未体验过这种美妙，一时间激动的按住了杨平的头。

杨平摸着他的手安抚他，却又更体贴的舔弄吸吮，挑逗他到情欲的顶端。

容齐被杨平舔弄得极为受用，又受情毒掌控，后穴绵绵不断的分泌着湿液，有些红肿的穴口看起来妖媚动人，仿佛就是迷惑少年的妖精，引诱你，再吞了你。

杨平心甘情愿自投罗网，他边舔弄着容齐，边用手指在他穴口打转。穴口在他的引诱下流出更多的湿液，床榻都给浸湿了。容齐含着他一再挑动他的情欲，在他快到顶点的时候，手指插进了后穴。杨平毫无顾忌的猛烈抽插了几下，容齐就已经受不了，按着他的头释放在了他的嘴里。

释放过后的容齐情毒好像散了一点。可是杨平的手指刚撤出来，他的后穴就猛烈的收缩着，十分的不甘心。容齐都不知道自己这是怎么了，看着杨平粗胀的部位，他的心里是比先前还热烈的渴望。

容齐的心咚咚跳得厉害，他抬手挡着眼睛，可杨平还拿了帕子帮他仔细清理污浊的下身。

渴望愈发炽热，在杨平最后替他擦拭的时候他终于忍不住起身把人给抱住了。

杨平温暖的大手拍着他的背，“好些了吗？”

容齐抱住他狠狠地摇了摇头。杨平摩挲着他的背没有说话。

“我大概是毒入骨髓救不了了…”

杨平不解，拉开两人的距离才看清他的脸，他的脸上满是隐忍又夹着委屈。杨平伸手摸他的脸，“还难受？”

容齐侧脸躺在他的手心里轻蹭，他轻轻闭上眼睛，拉住杨平另一只手引领着他的手指摸到自己湿液泛滥的穴口…

杨平这才懂了。

他笑着去亲容齐的脸。

“没有解不了的毒，是我考虑得不够妥当…”

杨平把容齐按到床上，容齐双腿顺势就环住了他的腰。杨平把下身的炽热抵在他的穴口，他低着头跟容齐道歉，“…是我不好…”，然后挺腰一举把挺立的肉柱插了进去。

容齐讨来了肖想很久了的东西，夹着他就不放了。杨平拍着他的臀笑得恣意，“放松一点，让我多弄一会儿…”他低头去亲容齐脸颊，惑人的话语近在耳边。“…我可馋了好久了…”

馋了好久的人果然跟他说的一样，他想细细品味，所以动作都格外温柔。容齐被他的温柔撩得春心大起，他喜欢他温柔，可又想得到他汹涌澎湃的爱。容齐夹着他跟他磨，两人都享受着这缱绻的柔情。容齐下面夹着他，又去搂他的背，脖子与他交缠厮磨。

容齐被粗大的性器操弄得舒爽不已，后穴淌出的湿液和内壁的紧致同样带给杨平无穷的快感。两人都在情欲的顶峰，却都想延长这快感。

杨平咬牙从紧致的后穴里拔了出来，他刚退出来，容齐就不满得娇嗔着看他。杨平二话没说把人翻了过去，容齐被他一弄趴到了床上，他突然就明白杨平想做什么了，他挪了挪换了个舒服的位置趴好，抬起了自己的臀向杨平昂扬的下身凑过去。

杨平也不客气，按着容齐的腰就插了进去。这个姿势进得很深，也很容易戳到容齐敏感的地方。

被人骑在身上做，身为高高在上的帝王从未想过自己会有这一天。可是这个姿势让杨平得到未曾体验的刺激，容齐也体会着更深层的愉悦。杨平按着他大刀阔斧的操弄，快速的进出混着里头的体液发出情色的声响，容齐被操到失神的时候依稀在想，之前养过的两条狗好像也是这么交配的，一条骑在另一条背上，把性器从后面插进去。这种屈辱的姿势却带给容齐异常隐秘的快感。他此时就像那条母狗，等待着身后的雄性把精液射进他的甬道。

容齐转过头伸出舌头媚眼如丝的看向杨平，杨平此时浑身都是汗，他凑过去含住容齐的舌，下身却撞得更用力。

容齐雌伏在杨平身下这件事成了他心中最敏感羞耻又令他无比愉悦的小秘密。他在这隐秘而羞耻的快感中高潮…

天快亮的时候容齐醒了过来，他怎么睡着的都忘了。杨平好像没睡，他刚一动，杨平就摸着他的头发小声说，“你身子不好，再睡会儿吧，呆会儿张御医会来给你诊脉。”

容齐身子是不好，浑身都酸得厉害。不过他精神却好了许多。这毒，也不知道解干净没有…

身后的温暖怀抱吸引着他靠近，容齐往后挪了挪，杨平没料到他会往自己怀里挪，他下身的硬挺就这样直直的顶在容齐的身后。两人一时之间都有些尴尬。

“你…”容齐脸一下就红了。他这是…诶？不对。做到最后发生了什么容齐不记得了。高潮过后就没了记忆，是昏过去了还是睡着了？杨平不会最后没有释放出来吧？所以他硬了一夜？

容齐心里有些乱。杨平尴尬的咳了声，悄悄拉开了两人的距离。容齐想了想觉得自己有些不人道。他声音有些含糊不清，“快天亮了，你快点”。说着又往后挪了挪，把臀部递了上去。

杨平一把捏住他的胳膊，呼吸粗重得烫红了容齐的耳朵。

容齐清晰得听到身后的人吞咽口水的声音，他抓他手臂的手都暗暗带着劲儿。

可是等了一会儿杨平都没有动作，容齐扭头看他，只见他眼里都是血丝，额头青筋凸起。杨平对上他的目光，努力平复着情绪，“你受伤了，出了血，我给你上过药了…”

原来是这样，那还是暂时别做了。

容齐感动于他的体贴还没想好怎么表达，他刚转过身来突然被杨平给按住狠狠地堵住了他的嘴。

杨平冲上来那一下差点撞到容齐的鼻子，容齐正庆幸就被杨平抓着手按在了他的下身。

亟待解决的地方像一头饥饿了许久的猛兽，容齐被迫用手包裹住它。杨平是忍了许久了，容齐被他按着手套弄着他快爆发的欲望。

好在没多久杨平就低吼着射了出来，弄得容齐一手都是。

容齐真是想杀了他。竟然让他做这种事。刚刚还好心可怜他，就应该让他憋死算了。

杨平得先离开。容齐躺在床上背对着他，好像是在生气。杨平伏到他身后，说出的话却并不是安慰。

“你还欠我一次，若我侥幸没死，我再回来向你讨…”

谁欠他啦，这说的什么话啊…

容齐心中大为不满，可是红晕还是渐渐爬上了他的脸颊…


End file.
